cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Taboo Tuesday
Taboo Tuesday (formerly called Interactive Chaos) is the last NGW event before SuperBrawl. Its most distinctive feature is that fans can vote online on certain aspects of every match. Because of this, Taboo Tuesday is billed as the "interactive event". =Dates & Venues= =Interactive Chaos 2005= This NGW event aired on February 26 from the Air Canada Center. It lasted Approx. 1 Hour, 32 Minutes. Results :--'Rumble Roses Championship Gauntlet'-- ::*'Motoko Kusanagi def. Aerith Gainsborough via Pinfall' ::*'Rei Hino def. Motoko Kusanagi via Pinfall' ::*'Rei Hino def. Lindsey Lohan via Pinfall' :::*Lohan was quickly eliminated due to Rei's suicide dive right onto Lindsay's head, knocking her out. ::*'Tifa Lockhart def. Rei Hino via Pinfall' ::*'Ami Mizuno def. Tifa Lockheart via Pinfall to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :*'Usagi Tsukino & Minako Aino def. Lara Croft & Foxxy Love via Pinfall to win the Womens Tag Team Championships' ::*Usagi & Minako lost the Women's Championship Poll. ::*'Minako & Rei' attacked Usagi after the match. Makoto came and helped Usagi get payback on their fellow Senshi. :*'The Turks(Reno & Rude) def. Duke Nukem & James Bond vai Pinfall to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Duke & James lost the World Heavyweight Championship Poll. ::*Duke refused to help Bond and eventually helped the Turks by Nukular Bombing his own partner. :*'Ami Mizuno def. Rinoa Hartilly by Disqualification to retain the NGW Womens Championship' ::*Rinoa & Tidus double-teamed on Ami. :*'Sephiroth def. Cloud Strife, Bitores Mendez, & Alucard in the Final Destination Match' ::*The Final Destination Match was voted by the fans. ::*This was Alucard & Mendez's last NGW CPV appearance. :*'"The Alpha Male" Monty Brown def. The Rock via Pinfall to retain the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*'Jet Li' attacked Monty Brown after the match. Interesting Facts :*This is the only NGW CPV to have a Gauntlet match. :*This is the only NGW CPV where the main event was between 2 "real" wrestlers :*The arena stage was voted on and Royal Rumble was the winner. :*Official Theme Song: :"The Only" :performed by Static-X :from the album Shadow Zone =Interactive Chaos 2006= This NGW event aired once again from the Air Canada Center on March 25. It featured 7 matches plus one pre-show match. The event lasted Approx. 2 Hours. Results Countdown Showdown Pre-Show :*'Tommy Vercetti def. Jet Li in a Parking Lot Brawl to remain #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*Tommy threw Jet into a limo and crashed a truck into it. Interactive Chaos :*'Mr. Dream def. Prince of Persia in a 15-Minute Ironman Match (3-2)' ::*The 15-Minute Ironman Match was chosen as the match for them. :*'Maven & Hillary Duff def. Amanda & Scarlet Spider via Pinfall' ::*This was a Fan's Choice match. ::*Maven's original partner Britney Spears didn't show up so he chose Hillary Duff as her replacement. :*'Aerith Gainsborough def. Lindsey Lohan in a TLC match to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*The fans voted that Lindsey's punishment is to be Aerith's Slave for a month. :*'Muhammad Hassan def. Brock Samson' in a Submission match to win the International championship ::*Hassan used the Cobra Clutch for the win. :*'X-tina Aguilera def. Ami Mizuno via Pinfall' ::*Neither of them were voted to fight in the WarDome. ::*'Ashlee Simpson' attacked Ami during the match but Amanda chased her away. Her attack allowed X-tina to go for the pin. :*'Theo Clardy def. Jill Valentine in a First Blood Match' ::*'First Blood' was chosen as the match for them. ::*Theo hit Jill in the head with the steel steps to make her bleed. :*'Simpson Sisters(Ashlee & Jessica) & Hillary Duff def. Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter & Rei Hino/Sailor Mars via Pinfall inside the WarDome (Elimination Chamber)' ::*'Jessica & Rei' started the match. ::Order of Entry: :::*'#3:' Ashlee Simpson :::*'#4:' Usagi Tsukino :::*'#5:' Hillary Duff :::*'#6:' Rei Hino ::Order of Elimination: :::*'#1:' Jessica Simpson :::*'#2:' Usagi Tsukino :::*'#3:' Rei Hino :::*'#4:' Ashlee Simpson'+' :::*'#5:' Makoto Kino ::+''' Ashlee was abducted in the closing moments of the match. Interesting Facts :*This is the only NGW CPV to have a Submission match & an Elimination Chamber match. =Taboo Tuesday 2007= This event aired on February 24 from the United Center. It featured 6 matches plus an improv Hardcore championship match. The event was commentated by CCW owner, Omega. The event lasted Approx. '''2 hours, 3 minutes. Results :*'Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh def. Britney Spears & Rinoa Heartilly via Pinfall to retain the Women's Tag Team championships' ::*Rinoa & Britney lost the #1 Contendership for the Women's Championship Match Poll. ::*Rinoa & Britney got into a fight after their loss :*'Duke Nukem & Brock Samson def. The Unholy Powers (Squall Leonheart & Seifer Almasy) to win the Tag Team Champonships' ::*Duke & Brock lost the #1 Contendership for the World Heavyweight Championship Match Poll. ::*A closer look showed that Brock's pin on Squall shouldn't have counted because his foot was under the bottom rope. However the referee's decision was final. :*'Trish Stratus def. Usagi Tsukino via Pinfall' ::*This was a Fans Choice match. :*'Ami Mizuno (w/Fredrick James Francis) def. Tifa Lockheart via Pinfall in a Street Fight' ::*The Street Fight was chosen by the fans. ::*'Fredrick' distracted Tifa allowing Ami to go for a Schoolgirl pin. :*'Yuna def. Lita, Minako Aino & Makoto Kino via Pinfall to become the #1 Contender for the NGW Women's Championship' ::*Yuna & Mistress Rikku got into a fight after the match. :*'Brock Samson def. Samuel L. Jackson via KO in to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*This improv match happened in the parking lot. ::*Brock flapjacked Samuel onto a car, knocking him out. :*'Sephiroth def. Kurt Angle via Pinfall to retain the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*Since Muhammad Hassan is really Sephiroth, this would be his 3rd straight win at Taboo Tuesday.